


redesigning the connection.

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Tender Sex, hints of things to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: Beverly Katz is there to provide what Will needs, and maybe even help him see what he wants.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Will Graham, Will Graham/Beverly Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	redesigning the connection.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [overriding the obessesion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824456) by [mr_charles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles). 



> guess what, babey! it's been seven years and I'm back and better than ever. 
> 
> the same Jamie who inspired the original work has been hosting a Hannibal rewatch with friends, and I figured it was high time to redo some of my greatest works. 
> 
> this turned out a bit different than I expected, but I'm still very pleased with it. I love love love the Alana/Will/Beverly dynamic and it's like coming home to old, kinky friends when I revisit it. 
> 
> enjoy!

Beverly can’t play like she doesn’t know how she ended up like this. She thinks briefly of porn-- fast forwarding through the plot to get to the penetration-- but that isn’t how this happened.

She had been making herself more and more available for Will; between the barks of Crawford and the unsettling purrs of Dr. Lecter, Beverly felt like Will needed someone who didn’t _need_ him.

So they played board games (a difficult task with only two players) and watched movies together. Beverly didn’t want to jinx it by calling it a “friendship”, but she came to think very fondly of Will Graham.

Sushi and Monopoly. Will firing up his rusted old barbecue to make thick steaks for them both; Beverly brought beers and an old TV show on DVD. Sometimes they didn’t do anything. Sometimes Will just…sat in her existence. Silent. Sobbing. One night, he dropped to the floor at her feet, weeping into her lap.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please.”

Beverly didn’t know what he was asking for, so she ran her bitten, stubby nails through his curls until he fell asleep.

Things changed after that; unsurprisingly. He needed her physically as much as he needed her mentally. Beverly felt used, at first. Expected to show up in Wolf Trap at the drop of a hat, never knowing if she was to be held like a teddy bear or expected to keep Will distracted with quips and jokes.

But everybody noticed the change in Will’s demeanor, yet no fingers pointed her way. He was grading essays in a timely manner. Jack dragged him into the woods-- showed him the viscera of a man draped exquisitely between the ferns and trees-- and Will made it back to Wolf Trap intact. Dr. Bloom, manicured and perfect, praised Will for his stability and he flushed down into the collar of his thick sweater.

Something ugly twisted deep in Beverly’s core at that; an unknown emotion she couldn’t quite place. Jealousy, yes-- but something weirder still. She hated seeing Alana’s slim hand curled around Will’s arm as he guided her through the mud of the crime scene, but something in Alana’s posture said that she wasn’t quite the damsel she was feigning at.

_Thoughts for another day_ , Beverly thought to herself as she busied herself with the bodies in front of her.

That box of thoughts grows as time passes, overflowing with ideas and concepts, bursting as Beverly pushes it deeper and deeper into her mind. She would be lying if she said Will’s dependency on her wasn’t feeding into something, something more primal than ego. When she held Will and cradled him into calmness, the twisting in her core nagged at her to yank on Will’s hair, exposing that pale throat to her sharp teeth. When he was in an upbeat mood, joking as he cooked her dinner, she saw flashes of pushing Will against his cheap counters, listening to him stammer and keen as she dropped to her knees and put her hands in the front of his khakis.

So Beverly can’t pretend like she doesn’t know how they got here. Will was manic, the acid tongue of Freddie Lounds had lashed him, cutting deeply as she painted him as unstable and dangerous to her audience and Will feared punishment from Crawford as a result.

“Will you calm down?” Beverly snapped grabbing him by the wrists as he paced in his living room. His pack of loyal dogs followed him, confused creatures roaming in circles as they followed Will’s madness.

Instead he and Beverly stood apart, her slim wrists tensing in an attempt to keep him in place. He was panting, eyes glassy and far away. She was tempted to slap him to bring him back to this moment. A dog yipped, somewhere near her left leg, and that cleared the fog behind his eyes. He looked at Beverly, not quite seeing her but like he’d never seen her before. Her grip loosened, but Will was on her before she could speak.

She was expecting his kisses to be awkward, maybe laughable, but his fingers sunk into her hair as he kissed her deeply. The sensation made Beverly dizzy with desire; Will kisses her like he wants to kiss--

She pushes that thought away and focuses on bringing Will’s body closer to hers, placing her hands on his hips to draw him flush against her. He whimpers at that, shyness contrasting with the confidence of his mouth on hers. She draws her hands up his sides, under his flannel, and revels in the feeling of soft skin against her hands.

“Dogs,” Will says as he pulls away from her. He presses his forehead to hers and nips lightly at her swollen lips.

“Dogs?”

Will smiles and laughs lightly. He heads towards his backdoor and whistles shrilly. The dogs follow the sound and clamor over each other as they run outside to romp and play.

“Finally,” Will sighs, pulling Beverly in for another kiss.

_I should stop this_ , Beverly thinks, _I should say he’s not himself._ But Will’s hands are on her, heavy pressure on her breasts and she pushes the doubt away and lets herself feel the sensation.

Will’s bed is unkempt and smells faintly like cheap cologne and dogs but Beverly allows herself to relax like a queen into the mess of blankets and sheets. Will loses his confidence as he wriggles out of his clothes, especially compared to Beverly’s smooth undressing, but he doesn’t waver as he climbs on top of her.

“Hey you,” he breathes, kissing her nose delicately.

“Hey yourself,” she snaps lightly as Will settles between her thighs. He’s more delicate than she prefers, but she knows not to push him. This is for _him_ , her own desires can wait. He doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy soft rope and the harsh rubber of a strap--

“Ah!” Beverly cries out at the sudden feeling of a clever tongue between her legs. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even feel Will shift down her body. His hands rest on her hips as he licks her, experimenting with soft flicks and hard suction in a way that makes Beverly dizzy. He doesn’t stop her as she grinds her cunt against his mouth, flexing her thighs on either side of his head. Instead, he grabs one of her hands and places it on the top of his head, silently telling her what he wants.

She tugs, _hard_ , on the thick curls, arching and gasping at the pleasure and Will growls against her as a result. He’s so pliant, trying so hard to be good for her, and his submissive attitude fuels that twisting in her core as her pleasure burns hotter and hotter.

He doesn’t stop when she comes, just switches to delicate pressure away from her clit and hums as he presses a wet kiss to her trembling inner thigh. It takes a minute for Beverly to return to her body, but it’s with a laugh that Will mirrors. They lose themselves for a moment, returning to a sense of playful familiarity as Beverly catches her breath.

“I haven’t done that in awhile,” Will admits, pressing another wet kiss to the curve of her knee. “I might have to do that again.”

“Oh god,” Beverly sighs as weak pleasure stings through her. “I’m going to start asking that you do that after every case we solve.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he says, working his way back up Beverly’s body. But the smoothness drops in an instant as he looks down at their bodies. Beverly can see how hard he is; she’s surprised at the length of him, and now he isn’t sure what to do with it.

“Can I--”

“Condom?”

They speak at the same time but Beverly wins. He reaches over to a bedside table, fumbling and mumbling. This is the awkward part and Beverly stares at the cracks in the ceiling as Will drops the foil packet twice in his excitement.

“Oh, give that to me,” she finally snaps and yanks it from his hands. She rips it open with her teeth, spitting the foil over the edge of the bed, before taking his cock in her hand. He gasps at the feeling of her cool hand against him and she smirks as she rolls the condom down. His playful demeanor returns (“thank you, Ms. Katz,” he says sardonically as he arranges himself between her thighs) but vanishes with a heady groan as he pushes himself into her. Beverly gasps at the stretch, but Will has buried his face in her neck.

She wants to sass that he obviously hasn’t done this in awhile; she can feel him whispering taxonomy classifications into her neck, but he keens sweetly when she adjusts her hips and that brings him back to the moment.

It takes them a moment to find their rhythm, but Beverly doesn’t mind. Will’s little gasps and deep moans are erotic on their own and she feels a sharp pulse of pleasure as he twists his hips against her. She prefers sharp, short thrusts but Will seems to prefer deep and slow pushes of his pelvis.

“C’mon, Graham,” she pushes playfully. “I know you’ve got more than that. I’m not--”

_don’t say her name_

“I won’t break.” is what Beverly says instead.

Will lets out a deep moan at that, leaning down to gather Beverly in his arms. He uses his hold on her body as leverage for his thrusts and Beverly cries out at the sensation. She feels her eyes flutter shut as she whimpers. Will’s hand curls in her hair, holding her in place while he kisses her roughly. He’s done in one, two, three quick thrusts before--

“Beverly!”

His breathing slows, arms quivering to hold himself up, but Beverly wraps her arms around his shoulders and brings him down against her chest as his cock twitches inside of her. He whines through the aftershocks of the orgasm and gasps as he pulls out of her. When the condom is safely in the trash can, he allows himself to flop heavily onto his bed. Beverly pulls a sheet up against her chest, propping herself against the headboard.

“So,” she begins but Will shushes her. An ugly annoyance builds behind her tongue, but quells when Will replies with “can’t think right now.”

A moment passes, peacefully quiet, before Will looks up at her.

“Get down here,” he plays. Beverly slides down to lay next to him as he turns onto his side.

“Of course,” Beverly rolls her eyes as she loops an arm around Will’s middle, “you’re the little spoon.”

Will says nothing, just hums happily as he drifts off.

Beverly presses a dry kiss to the curve of his shoulder. As she feels herself slipping into sleep, she briefly considers inviting Dr. Bloom to lunch next week.


End file.
